Tout ce que je veux c'est aimer
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Traduction de SupernaturalFanatic19. Il est l'heure pour Lilianne de faire sa visite médicale avec le capitaine/docteur des Heart Pirates... LawXOC, rating M.


Coucou coucou,

Ceci est une traduction de "Love is all you need" SupernaturalFanatic19, un auteur américain. Cette fiction n'a pas été Béta-reader malheureusement donc si des tournures de phrases vont paraissent étranges, merci de m'en faire part, la traduction étant parfois pas si évidente ;)

Bref, parlons de cette fic. C'est un LawXOC, en rating M, à la limite du PWP et qui donc contient un LEMON~~¤ Si vous n'aimez pas cela ou si vous n'avez pas l'âge, merci de faire demi-tour !

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues quand elles sont constructives, pas de réponse de ma part sinon ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Lilianne bâilla bruyamment tandis qu'elle se pencha par-dessus le bastingage, regardant le ciel. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle avait quitté son propre équipage pour tenter de retrouver son frère. Et il lui manquait, en particulier son capitaine.

La rousse soupira et ferma ses yeux bleus cristallins. « Lilianne », l'appela une voix et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir son nouveau capitaine, Trafalgar Law. « Il est l'heure de ta visite médicale mensuelle ».

Elle gémit en grimaçant. «Il le faut vraiment ?»

« Oui. », répondit-il, puis il s'éloigna.

Lilianne soupira. "Je déteste ces visites..." se plaignit-elle avant de suivre Law jusque dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'assit sur la table froide de métal avec une moue sur son visage.

« Ne fait pas la moue Lilianne, ça ne te va vraiment pas. » s'amusa Law tandis qu'il prenait certains de ses outils médicaux. Il souleva un peu sa chemise et vérifia son rythme cardiaque. Normal comme d'habitude, parfois il accélérait un peu.

La rouquine soupira tandis que Law remettait en place son vêtement. « Tout semble normal. Mais réponds à une question, Lillanne, » ses yeux gris fixant les siens bleus cristallins. « Pourquoi avoir rejoins mon équipage ? Tu avais le tien. »

Elle baissa son regard vers le sol et tritura ses mains. « C'est compliqué. »

Tout d'un coup, la main de Law se saisit de son menton et lui releva la tête afin qu'elle le regarde, la faisant légèrement sursauter de surprise. « Lilianne », insista t-il avec un ton de menace voilée.

Sa lèvre trembla pendant un moment avant qu'elle n'avoue. « Mon frère...Je suis à la recherche de mon frère... » Dit-elle doucement, les larmes piquant ses yeux. «Il… a disparu quand l'océan a pris ma famille... ». Elle serrait fort ses yeux pour les garder fermés. « Je dois le trouver ! Avant... avant... » Sa voix se brisa quand elle commença à pleurer.

« Oh Lilianne», entendu t-elle Law dire doucement avant qu'elle ne fusse tirée contre un torse chaud. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit? »

« Parce que... ce sont mes affaires. J'ai perdu Ace... et j'ai perdu Père... » Sa voix se brisa à nouveau. « Merde ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je perds tous les gens que j'aime! »

Law la poussa par les épaules afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. « Lilianne »

« .. .Et Akainu a tué Ace et Père a été tué par Barbe Noire...! »

« Lilianne! »

Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux grands ouverts de surprise et emplit de tristesse. Law soupira, « Lilianne, tu as des gens auxquels tu tiens encore en vie. Ton équipage, ton frère... et nous. »

Elle regarda le pirate devant elle et elle se remit à pleurer. « Ne pleure pas. » lui demanda t-il et elle s'arrêta. « Très bien, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre l'air dehors pour te changer les idées? »

Lilianne renifla et hocha la tête. « Okay... » Elle sauta de la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends... » L'entendu t-elle l'appeler tandis que des pas se dirigeaient vers elle. « J'ai oublié une chose. » Il attrapa son bras et la rapprocha de lui. Lilianne s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il se pencha en avant et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la faisait écarquiller les yeux. Le baiser dura 10 secondes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle, son visage tout à fait normal alors que celui de Lilianne était rouge écarlate. « Ce sera tout Lillianne. »

...

_Putain de merde... il vient de... m'embrasser! _Se répéta Lilianne pour la centième fois ce jour-là. Il faisait noir dehors à présent tandis qu'elle était assise sur la rambarde, le regard dans le vague. Elle avait pensé à affronter Law, mais elle était nerveuse à l'idée d'évoquer ce sujet avec lui.

Puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains. « Je peux le faire! » elle se leva et marcha vers les quartiers de Law. Quand elle fut devant, elle frappa à la porte. « Law ! J'ai besoin de te parler, maintenant! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Law, ne portant pas son chapeau habituel, apparut. « Oui, Lillianne. En quoi puis-je t'aider? »

Se souvenant du baiser, son visage devint rouge. « No-nous devons parler! » laissa t-elle échapper. Elle bégayait toujours quand elle était nerveuse.

Law resta quelques temps silencieux avant de répondre. « Entre » Il la laissa passer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et prit une profonde inspiration. « C'était quoi ça?! »

Law cligna des yeux avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il sourit. « Tu veux parler du baiser Lilianne? »

Son visage rougit. «Bi-bien sûr, je veux parler d-du baiser! »

« Tu bégayes quand tu es nerveuse. » lui sourit-il, posant une main sur sa hanche. « C'est mignon en fait. »

« En quoi est-ce mignon?! », paniqua t-elle.

Law se rapprocha d'elle vivement et elle eu un mouvement de recul, il posa une main sous son menton. « Peut-être parce que le bégaiement appartient à une certaine rousse très mignonne... »

« Tu-tu plaisantes! » comprit-elle « C'est juste une blague! » elle riait nerveusement. « Tr-très drôle Law! »

« Je ne plaisante pas. » Sa main droite vint se placer sur sa nuque. « Je suis sérieux. » ajouta t-il avant de l'attira vers lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du chirurgien pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Elle fut choquée pendant deux secondes avant qu'elle ne ferme ses yeux bleus cristallins et ne lui rende le baiser, mettant un bras autour de son cou et un autre dans son dos. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de la rousse, Law approfondit le baiser, sa langue glissant contre les dents de la jeune femme contre lui.

Lilianne gémit quand la langue de Law entra dans sa bouche et vint jouer avec sa langue. Il explora sa bouche complètement, taquinant la langue de la rousse. Le baiser devint encore plus intense quand leurs langues se mirent à s'affronter pour avoir le dessus, le duel fut finalement remporté par Law. Une seconde, elle se tenait debout et la seconde d'après, elle était sur le lit avec les lèvres de Law qui s'étaient rapidement mises à attaquer son cou en laissant des marques rouges dans leur sillage.

Elle frissonna quand Law mordit sa clavicule. Il se mit à détacher le pantalon de Lilianne et le retira doucement. Elle rougit follement, mais ses mains semblaient agir d'elles mêmes tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le haut pour tirer sur la chemise du brun.

Law sourit béatement et retira sa chemise, avant de retrouver ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion. Lilianne ressentait un désir irrésistible de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, qu'importe combien elle essayait de résister, son désir pour lui était plus fort qu'elle. Le Chirurgien de la Mort cassa le baiser et se redressa afin de détailler le visage rougit de la jeune femme sous lui. « Lilianne, je ne ferai rien que tu ne désires pas », la rassura t-il tandis qu'il caressait sa joue de son pouce.

Elle rougit encore plus. « Je... m'en moque. Je...Veux le faire... » Elle vit une lueur de surprise passée dans les yeux de Law. Elle attrapa son visage et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres et glissa sa langue habile dans sa bouche, la faisait immédiatement gémir. Ensuite tout fut comme dans un rêve et elle ne reprit conscience des choses que quand ils furent tous les deux nus, son dos contre son torse finement musclé tandis qu'il parsemait son corps de baisers et suçait son cou, laissant des traces de suçons.

Elle haleta lorsque ses mains se mirent à masser ses seins et elle ferma les yeux, gémissant face à toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Alors qu'il garda une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre se glissa vers le bas de son ventre jusqu'entre ses jambes. Elle se figea quand il inséra un doigt dans son intimité, doucement et lentement il débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Elle serra davantage ses yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement faible, puis un autre plus fort quand il ajouta un deuxième doigt, toujours en continuant à sucer son cou. Elle haletait tandis que les doigts taquinaient l'intérieur de son sexe, puis elle se mit à crier de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse et que ses fluides s'écoulent entre ses jambes. L'homme rit contre son cou et retira ensuite ses doigts avant de l'allonger sur le dos.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir le faire? » demanda t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux gris.

Elle déglutit mais hocha la tête. « O-oui... »

Il sourit et se plaça alors entre ses jambes. Il écarta ses jambes et la pénétra lentement, Lilianne en serra les dents de douleur. Une fois en elle, il ne bougea pas, lui permettant de s'habituer à sa présence. Son corps se retrouva à nouveau dans un état de béatitude. Elle se sentait tellement... complète, pleinement complète. Puis, Law sortit lentement avant de revenir en elle, la faisant crier.

Elle agrippa les draps, serrant ses doigts autour d'eux. Law commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent, ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et plus profonds. Elle gémissait son plaisir et entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux courts et noirs.

Il souleva légèrement ses hanches afin de s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle, la faisant se cambrer et crier encore plus fort. Tous deux gémissaient et criaient leur plaisir tandis que des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur leur corps. « Lilianne... », gémit-il, se sentant proche de la jouissance. Il poussa une dernière fois en elle et ils crièrent bruyamment tandis qu'ils vinrent en même temps. Lilianne retomba sur le lit, la respiration haletante et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Law se retira d'elle et s'effondra à ses côtés, la respiration haletante lui aussi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, il se rapprocha d'elle et caressa son visage. « Lilianne... »

« Law... »

« Je t'aime. » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle lui rendit son baiser, chuchotant ces trois mots : « Je t'aime aussi... ». Elle se blotti contre son torse chaud tandis qu'il tirait les draps sur eux.

Rien n'était plus important pour eux que leur bonheur. Et c'est tout ce que dont ils avaient besoin. Peut-être que parfois tout ce dont vous avez besoin... c'est aimer.

* * *

Ça vous à plut ? Laissez un petit commentaire, ça ne mange pas et c'est ce qui motive l'auteur et traducteur qui sommeil en moi. Par ailleurs, si vous désirez une fiction sur tels ou tels couples/persos, faites-moi en part, je verrais ce que je trouve à vous traduire du côté des fictions anglaises.


End file.
